


The Dark One's pet

by Gwenore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Master/Pet, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Desperate to save the life of his son the spinner named Rumplestiltskin agrees to serve the Dark One.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to contain pet play, fem!dom, transformation… and is just going to be plenty strange.

Belle’s speckled blue eyes was observing the small man which had limped his way into her castle. He was clutching the stick which allowed him to walk and it almost looked like he was about to break down in any moment from sheer terror, which made him look even smaller than he was.

Her eyebrow raised slightly. She had seen him before, living in the village not far from her castle, keeping to himself, though there had been another one, a boy… young man… though him she hadn’t seen around for a while.

Still it was to her a great puzzle as to why such a fearful man would dare to stand before her… it was quite the miracle he was able to stand even with how much he was shaking. A desperate soul if she had ever seen one.

Leaning back in her throne she took a sip of her tea as she observed him, her massive grey rock iguana laying lazily on the table. She liked lizards… they were more loyal than humans could ever be.

“What is your name?” she questioned a smile upon her lips.

“Ru-Rumplestiltskin,” he barely managed to get his name out before he gave a groveling bow towards her which made her laugh. But at least he did not come bursting into her castle demanding her services, something she despised.

“A spinner are you not?” she asked as she stood up, even this moment from her was enough to make the man before her startle. She was even certain that she could hear his heart beat, he was so frightened. ‘Poor thing, you are so scared aren’t you?’ she thought as she looked into his eyes, leaning her head to the side, her long mahogany curls gleaming in the light.

He nodded, still holding onto his stick as a lifeline. She found herself wanting to comfort him, something she hadn’t felt in so long. Most humans had started to disgust her, most of them filled with false morality, judging her and what she was simply on the basis of rumors.

This one though… he was just scared. Which… she couldn’t blame him for, she could after all hurt him and he had no reason to trust her. She wanted in a sense to tell him that she would never hurt him, that she could take good care of him.

In some sense he reminded her of her lizards. Scared to be handled, especially if humans hadn’t treated them kindly, but eventually letting her handle them when she had proven herself not to be a threat. She knew humans hadn’t treated him well either, knowing he was shunned and alone. To come to her for help made her certain that he was desperate as like with lizards he seemingly wanted nothing more than to scurry back to his home.

She wanted to tell him she could give him a safer home, where he did not need to fear anyone. But she didn’t instead walking past him to a tree that was growing in her massive hall.

“So… Rumplestiltskin… what do you want?” she glanced over at him as her hand reached towards the tree and a crested gecko willingly climbed onto her palm, licking her skin as its large eyes looked around.

“My son… please… I beg you, o’ Dark One. He is all I have… he went out to search his fortune and I haven’t heard from him… please I need to know if he is alive and healthy still,” he pleaded bowing his head low.

She stood there pondering for a while before she let the crested gecko crawl back to his home before she walked to a mirror. So the spinner was alone now? His son was certainly the young man she had seen around him.

Moving her hand to beckoned him closer, something he did, with his limp it looked almost as if he was scurrying which made her smile slightly. As he was as closed as he dared to get to her, her palm went across the mirror which showed the young man in bed, sweat on his brow and his lips having already started to turn blue.

He was dying, the kiss of death having already been given.

Upon seeing this the man gave a sound of heart breaking pain as he collapsed in front of the mirror, the stick clacking against the floor.

“Please… please you have to save him. Baelfire… my Bae… he is all I got… without him… without him… I am nothing. If he dies… I will truly become dust. I’ll do anything, give you anything… just…” his voice broke there as tears were streaming down his face. There was nothing that he could give her. He was poor, lame… friendless. He had nothing he could offer. He knew this before he came… but…

He blinked when a contract was held before him.

“Anything? Very well… I’ll save him, but then you belong to me. I own you, just as any other lizard in this castle. You will have to stay here forever. Do we have a deal?” she reached out a red quill towards him.

Without hesitation he grabbed it and put his name at the bottom of the contract. His hand was shivering, but he thought not what this deal with the Dark One would mean for him. But he would gladly sign away his very life if it meant saving his son. Because what was it worth really? Nothing… especially not if it meant saving the only thing he cared about.

Just as he finished signing Belle pulled the contract, reading the signature, finding it messy, but his name was indeed there. With a flash the contract vanished and the man watched in astonishment as life started to pour back into the man, his breathing easier and there was now a glow to his skin again. Then his eyes opened just as if he had been having a bad dream, raising himself up, hand over his heart.

The spinner let out a gasp of relief. His boy was alive… his boy would be fine. He glanced up at the woman and instantly fell on all four before her.

“Thank you… thank you!” he thanked her before turning to the mirror again, placing a hand at the image of his son.

“You’ll be alright Bae… you are the man I could never be. And I am so proud of you…” this was the first time that Belle had heard any sort of certainty in the man’s voice. His loyalty towards his child was unquestionable.

The image of the son then faded and the spinner lowered his head.

“Good bye, Bae.”

 

Rumplestiltskin was walking through the halls after his new Mistress doing the best he could to keep up with her. He was still terrified of her, she was the dark one, the one that everyone feared. She owned him now, he had signed the contract stating that, though he did not know what that would mean.

“This will be your room,” she announced, as he had not dared to question her. Opening the door, he did find it to be quite spacious… though… strange. There was a bed there, along with a desk and a chest for him to put his things in… if he had any. But… then there was the three growing inside, though he had seen those in various parts of the castle. What was even stranger than that was a large marble slab, about the height of a chair with a strange light shining down. He glanced at her with puzzlement.

“Oh, you will get that later,” she giggled as if it was some fun secret that she was keeping from him. He looked nervously at her where she reached out her hand and petted his cheek, feeling him flinch under her hand as if he feared she was going to hit him.

She simply kept her clawed hand on his cheek until he realized that her touch was not going to hurt him and he was able to let out a low breath.

It was early days yet, but Belle was certain that he was going to learn that she would take good care of him and that he was safe within her castle’s walls. But before that… she knew he was still very scared and that he might try to escape as that was the normal response. That could of course not happen, he could get hurt if he did that. But… she already knew that there was something that she could do to assure that that he would think twice about escaping.

Gently she then handed him some clothes, giving him a comforting smile, attempting to do her best to ease him.

“Here, put this on and join me down in the hall and I shall show you how you are going to prepare my tea for me, which will be one of your chores here,” she explained to him. He nodded his head, making sure to keep his head bowed as if to not offend her.

“Good, see you soon then my little spinner,” she patted him gently before she wandered down the hall to give him some privacy.

 

Rumplestiltskin was walking down the halls nervously in his new attire. In truth he felt just silly, though the silken shirt was far nicer than his old one that was riddled with holes. The west that came with it was made of leather, having scales. The shoes was high, reaching him to the knees and the pants were made of leather.

He was not certain what the Dark One wanted, if she just desired to laugh at him for how silly he was looking. Not that he wasn’t used to that even when he wasn’t wearing such clothes. He was still holding onto his walking stick as he did his best to hurry.

As long as she was laughing and mocking him, she at least wasn’t angry with him. He did not dare to think about what would happen if he were to displease her.

But Bae… his boy… he was safe, that was all that mattered. Hurrying into the room he saw her standing there a little tea tray by here side on the table and the fire already lit, a large couch set in front of it. He stopped, looking uncertain.

“Ah… there you are, come closer, it is fine,” she coaxed him and he hesitantly dared closer. When he was close enough she reached out her hand and gently stroked his hair, finding him again flinching. ‘Poor thing,’ she thought, ‘you aren’t used to the slightest of kind touches are you?’

“You are looking very good in your new attire, but there is one thing that we have left to do. Don’t worry,” she assured him. “It is not going to hurt.”

She knew that this was going to scare him, even though she hated that, wishing she did not have to do this when he was not used to her yet, but… she could not have him run away from here. This would help assure he wouldn’t.

“What…” Rumple wasn’t able to say much more as the magic wrecked his body, nearly making him topple over, though she caught him, holding him close and making comforting noises towards him.

“Easy… easy, it is not going to hurt you,” she assured him, stroking her clawed fingers through his hair.

It was true what she said… it didn’t hurt, but how could he describe the feeling as when he felt… something… growing from the base of his spine. It felt almost like a strange sort of pleasure and he let out a whimpering moan as she continued to hold onto him so he would keep standing.

“There, there, just let it happen,” she whispered, continuing to stroke him in order to ease him. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, but he felt it, a strange weight… and he could feel it moving, feeling the end brush against the stone floor, as it continued to grow and move. It was a part of him… oh dear… this was really happening!

Then it was done and she let him sink to the floor, her following with him as she held his head in her hand, smiling gently.

“You can open your eyes. I know this was a bit of a surprise for you, but I couldn’t have you run away… you’ll get used to it. It isn’t that bad,” she attempted to assure him. Shivering he dared to open his eyes and let out a shocked gasp as he saw that long green golden scaled tail. Gently she reached out and with two fingers she stroked those gleaming scales and he could feel it. It was his… he had a tail.

She smiled, amusement glowing in those blue speckled eyes as she continued to pet his tail, him staring at her.

He then thought back at her words when she had told him the deal. That she would own him just as she owned every other lizard in the castle…

Looking at the tail he started to fear just what she meant by those words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One start to try to tame her spinner lizard.

The Dark One was continuing to stroke Rumplestiltskin’s tail gently.

“See… it doesn’t hurt,” she smiled before she stood up and walked towards the tea tray, taking glances over her shoulder at him. He did not dare to move yet. Slowly she walked closer again and petted his head gently.

“I know you are scared, but it is for the best. You are going to be absolutely safe here, no one is going to harm you as long as you are here. There is some things that you have to do while living here, such as bring me my tea as well as minor chores. But the most important part is that you will take care of my lizards when I am out. This is a most important charge… I am very fond of my lizards… I don’t like the thought of them being in distress,” her voice was still calm, but Rumplestiltskin felt a chill go from the top of his neck all the way to the tip of his tail. He was certain that she would not be happy should something happen to her lizards.

“I’ll not hurt them… but… I don’t really know how to take care of lizards… I would… I would not wish to… do something wrong…” he was still on his knees as he stared up at her. She smiled towards him, continuing to pet him.

“I know. Do not worry. I will teach you. I am usually not gone long so it is mostly about you providing them with fresh water and some food. I am certain that you will do very well and… you may soon find that you understand the needs of the rest of the lizards very well,” she giggled as she scratched him under his chin.

“But come, let us have some tea in front of the fire,” she said before she grabbed the tea tray and strode herself over, sitting herself down looking at him. Rumplestiltskin was still very wary as he stood up and stood up, grabbing his stick, jumping a bit at the feeling. His tail was so long that it was trailing behind him, dragging the floor.

“Come on, don’t be silly,” she coaxed him as she petted the space beside her. Looking over into the man’s brown eyes she knew there was going to take a lot for him to become tame. Not that he would bite or fight… that did not really seem to be in the man’s character. No, her biggest worry was that he was going to run before she got him used to her touch and to show him that he was in no danger from her.

Still she would have to be patient with him, that was the most important part. Belle did not mind, she had handled lizards that was scared before. Nor could she blame him. With how he flinched the times that she had touched him, she was uncertain if he ever had felt a kind touch and she was rather surprised at how kind he was.

Because she could feel that. Under his scared and timid nature there was something good. Something that had been able to compel him to go to face even something he feared as much as the Dark One if it meant making certain that his boy was safe. She wanted to protect that goodness and kindness… she wanted to have that close. Belle of course knew he must be scared with her having used her magic on him, but the tail wouldn’t hurt him in anyway… and it did look awfully cute.

The spinner was still watching her with a worry and a bit of timid suspicion. She simply continued to smile at him.

“Come on,” she said again. Rumplestiltskin was still  uneasy… she had cursed him with a tail. He was not certain what she would do next to him. He had already noticed all the lizards about the castle… would he end up like them in the end?

But… he had signed the contract… without reading it… not that he really could, he could sign his name and he did know certain words and such, but… he couldn’t really read all that well. Still there was nothing which could be written in the contract that made him regret his decision. Even if he did end up as a lizard living in one of the cracks of the Dark One’s castle.

At least it did not seem like it was going to hurt… that was something.

Not daring to be seen as disobedient he moved closer, his tail continuing to be dragged along the ground. Getting to the couch he hesitantly sat down where she indicated, though he looked very uncomfortable, feeling a sort of pain.

“You are sitting on your tail, Rumple, here, stand up a bit,” she had no choice than to let out a laugh. As he rose up she helped move it out of the way putting the long tail in her lap, holding her hand on top of it so he couldn’t move it away.

“There we go… that wasn’t so bad was it?” she smiled as she gently stroked along the tail, sending pleasurable sensations up his spine.

“I’m sorry Mistress…” he did not dare look at her, having to brace himself from the feeling of her clawed fingers stroking over his scales. “Always… always been a bit of a… a coward.”

There was a bit of sadness in her speckled blue eyes before she reached out and lifted his chin so he would look at her.

“Don’t you worry my little spinner, you are no coward… you are just scared,” she assured him as she let go, but noticed that he dared to meet her eyes now… if only for a moment. Slow steps, but at least there was progress. She then picked up a tea cup and handed it to him.

“A bit worried I am going to have you prepare the children I hunt as a feast for the lizards aren’t you?” she asked was surprised when she heard the clacking of porcelain against stone, him having dropped the cup at the fear of what she had said.

“That one was a quip, I don’t actually hunt children just so you know,” she giggled.

“Oh… sorry… that is good…” he stuttered as he went to pick it up again, noticing the chip in the very top. His hand was shivering when he realized that he had broken something of hers, especially as cups as delicate as this were only for the rich.

“Oh no… it is… chipped, but it is fine. You can hardly see it, promise,” he seemingly attempted to hide it from her, holding his hand over the chipped part. She simply reached out and gently moved his hand away before she took the cup from him, placing it back on the trey, all the while giving him a comforting smile.

“It is just a cup,” she assured him as she gently placed another cup in his hands. He looked at her, seemingly surprised that she wasn’t mad at him, before daring to give her a shaking nod.

“Let us get some warm tea into you, that is going to make you feel all better,” she said as she gently poured tea in his cup, feeling as if she made too sudden of a movement that he would startle again.

“Now do you prefer sugar or milk?” she asked. He simply continued to look at her, clearly unsure of what to say. She gave a soft laugh towards him.

“Don’t worry. It is not like there is a right or wrong answer,” she attempted to encourage him. He glanced down for a minute.

“Never… never quite had tea before… so… so I don’t really know…” he got quiet again. Belle simply gave him a soft smile. Tea was quite expensive after all and seeing as it seemed he regularly skipped meals, it was clearly a luxury the poor spinner simply could not afford.

“Well… there is a solution for it. First you try it with milk and then you can have another cup with sugar and after you will know what you prefer,” she assured him as she put a bit of milk in his tea. He gave her a nod and then went for the tea, burning his tongue a bit in the process.

“Careful, it is hot,” she told him… a bit too late as the damage had already been done. He nodded again, blowing on it slightly as he had seen her do it, before drinking it, a bit slower this time. She drank from her own cup, feeling the tail in her lap gently quiver at the taste.

Taming would still take some time, she thought to herself, but they were at least making some headway.

 

After Belle had finished with her tea she looked into the fire for a while as her fingers continued to gently trace over her spinner’s tail. He was sitting silently, still trying not to draw any attention to himself, though squirming a bit at the unusual feeling as her claws continued to caress his scales.

Slowly she turned towards him, observing him slightly before she held out her hand and a book magically appeared in her hand.

“Do you read?” she questioned, leaning her head a bit to the side.

“No… not well… never really learned how. Know a couple of words, my son he taught me… but I… I wouldn’t say I can read…” he stuttered forth.

“Your son can read, but you can’t?” she questioned.

“I made sure he went to school… he was such a smart boy. A bit lazy at times… but… all young boys are, wanting to do other things. I wasn’t… able to provide my boy with much, but… I made certain he could read and write. It is important… if he is to go out and search his fortune,” it was the most she had heard him say in one go and though he did not look directly at her, there was a strange sort of pride in his voice, even though you could not say he spoke with confidence. She was certain that he did not think that he had done a lot right in his life, but that his son was able to read and write, even though he could not… that was something he was proud of.

She thought for a while.

“So you signed a contract with the Dark One and you still do not know what it says?” her words gently slipped out. She had noticed that most would sign without reading… which usually did not end well for them. Though that was not her fault. He shook his head.

“You know anything could have been written in that contract,” she stated. He nodded. The tail had already been a sign that he was not aware just what he had signed… nor did he know his ultimate fate.

“But…” he began. “It doesn’t matter what it says in the contract… not to me…”

“Why not?” she had to ask.

“There is nothing you can take which is worth more than my son’s life,” he said, this time a conviction in his voice which made her blink.

“Not even your own?” she asked then. He let out a scoff and shook his head.

“Especially not that,” he said. Her speckled eyes turned sad. While most parents would gladly sacrifice their lives for their child she was certain that he did not consider his own life worth anything. Softly she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek.

“You don’t need to worry, my little spinner. As long as you remain here, you are safe and I promise I will take very good care of you,” she assured him again, and she was certain that she would have to assure him several more times before he would even start to believe her.

“Very well then… how about I read to you then?” she asked. Hesitantly he dared to look over at her and gave a nod.

“I’d… I’d like that…” he nodded his head. Belle had not expected him to respond so positively, causing her to smile as she turned to the first page and started to read.

 

It was very late when Belle finished the book, closing it, stroking her clawed hand over the back cover.

“You’d think I’d start to despise such stories, the heroes slaying the wicked sorcerer or witch, the maiden finding true love when…” she turned to find that her spinner had fallen asleep against the armrest of the couch, his tail, which was still in her lap… most likely as he hadn’t dared to move it… had curled so it had started to wrap around her, taking in her warmth. She had to cover her mouth at how adorable the sight was to her. She of course did not mind him falling asleep… it must have indeed be a long day for him poor thing. In fact she was more pleasantly surprised to find that he dared to fall asleep while she was so close as it left him so vulnerable. He must indeed be utterly exhausted.

Because of this she decided to let him sleep, conjuring up a blanket for him which she gently draped over him.

“Just sleep, my little spinner lizard…” she whispered to him, and he simply moved to be a bit more comfortable, but still in very deep sleep.

Belle thought about getting up and go to her study to work, but the moment she moved the tail went further around her as if to keep the source of warmth from going away. She giggled slightly at this, shaking her head.

Though it would be the easiest thing in the world for her to simply move the tail out of the way, she found herself unable to do so, just in case that it would wake him and he looked so comfortable.

It was nice here in front of the fire.

Although she did not need sleep, nor could she dream, she found herself settling down against the other armrest, tucking her feet to her body as she let her blue speckled eyes close. A wave of relaxation that she had not felt in so many years she could hardly remember.

In this moment she let all her plans and schemes wait… just enjoying the warmth and quiet, but most of all the sound of someone sleeping. It was calming and soon even Belle seemed to achieve a sleep like state as the moon shined into the Dark Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One catches her spinner lizard attempting an escape. Contains smut.

It was early in the morning and Belle was in her study as a shrill sound of pain rang through the castle. Her heart instantly jumped into her throat as the vials she was holding shattered against the stone floor.

She had left her spinner lizard to rest up in his room as he was still very nervous even after he had fallen asleep next to her. For now it was best that he got used to his new environment by staying his room and simply got used to being in the castle.

But she had not locked the door… after all he wasn’t a prisoner.

He must have gone out and gotten hurt. Quickly she transported herself to where he was, finding herself in the entrance to the main hall by the two big doors. He had gotten a bit from his room, and from here he would easily have found his way out as it was the same way he had entered the castle when he had first come to see her.

Glancing down she found him whimpering in pain on the floor, his walking stick a bit away from him when he had fallen.

However it was not his leg which had caused him such pain… though that had certainly not helped. Instead it was what had been caught between her two massive and rather heavy doors. It seemed that in his eagerness he had forgotten about his new and rather long appendage and he did not pull it away in time as the doors were closing.

Opening the door she carefully lifted his tail out of the way, noticing that it was bleeding and bruised. The man continued to whimper on the floor, clearly because of the pain, but also in fear. Still she had almost expected him to attempt to escape or sneak around the castle when she wasn’t looking.

She had just hoped that the tail would have been enough to deter him from doing anything like that. Though it had stopped him… just not in the way she had imagined it would.

“Oh, dear… now look at what you have done,” she muttered as she glanced down on him.

“I didn’t mean to… I swear,” his eyes were glowing with fear as he turned to look up at her, actually shaking. She hated seeing him like this.

“My poor little spinner lizard. Don’t worry… I am not that mad at you. But you cannot do that again… but never mind that, there are other things that we need to worry about,” she said as she then gently ran her hand over the wounded tail, instantly taking away his pain.

Rumplestiltskin let out a long sigh at the feeling, closing his eyes.

“There… at least you shall be feeling a bit better… but we do have to make certain that you being foolish has not caused anymore damage. I will also take this chance to make certain that you are otherwise healthy, wouldn’t want my little spinner to be sick after all,” Belle murmured with a raised eyebrow, the tone of her voice made Rumplestiltskin certain that she was going to make it so he would obey her from now on.

Blue haze filled his eyes and as it dissipated the spinner found himself in her study where there was a massive marble table in the middle.

“You may start by taking of the shoes and the clothing on your upper body and then you can get up on the table,” she moved over to her desk where she started to flip through a massive book laying there.

“Mistress…?” Rumplestiltskin glanced over at her with a nervous look in his eyes.

“You heard me, you don’t want to be more naughty than you have already been now do you?” she questioned as she continued to look through the book with only a single glance over at him, the look on her speckled blue eyes warning him to do as she wished.

He swallowed, taking his walking stick which had also been transported there to stand up and leaned against the marble table where he removed the high shoes she had given him, standing now on the cold stone floor with his bare feet. Then his shivering hands lifted to unbutton his leather west, putting it on the table. He took another glance over at her as he moved to unbutton his silken shirt, finding her staring at him, almost challenging him to disobey.

Swallowing nervously his eyes fell to the floor again as he pulled his shirt over his head, placing it on the table before he sat himself on it as she had asked. It was then that she started to walk over, continuing to observe him as she did. He could feel her eyes on him and he lowered his head even further. The silence made him more and more nervous, his heart pounding in his chest as she continued being silent as she folded his shirt and west, taking them to a chair along with his boots. Because of this long time she was silent he startled when he heard her voice.

“Can you get on all four on the table by yourself?” she then asked, looking over her shoulder. He stared nervously before he nodded.

“Yes… Mistress…” he said, his voice hardly raising above that of a whisper, before doing what she had requested. He shivered slightly, having to watch his leg, but managed to get on all four. He did not dare to question her, but he was terrified about what she had planned.

Painfully slowly she walked over to him, circling around the table to walk around before she stopped by his backside, reaching out her hand and lifted up his long tail, holding under near the base firmly with one hand, and stroking along the length with her other. A world of sensation seemed to come upon him and a strange mewling sound excited his lips.

“You feel this?” she asked as she continued to caress it, even though she knew the answer. He nodded, not daring to open his mouth.

“Good… seems you haven’t lost any sensation in your tail… would be such a shame if it was to fall off just as you got it,” she said with as she continued to caress it, watching as he squirmed at the pleasurable feeling.

“No rather… it seems quite sensitive…” her grip around the length of the tail tightened, holding his tail steady and so that he could not move away as the fingers near the base started to caress the soft scales under the tail.

She grinned as she heard a shivering moan exit his lips, his hips even starting to buck ever so slightly.

“Very sensitive indeed,” she leaned her head slightly to the side as she let her fingers slip even further down before they started to caress him, feeling the muscles in the tail tighten and squirm as the spinner desperately tried to hold back another indecent moan.

“Please… please stop…” he pleaded, clutching his hands slightly, his gasping making speaking near impossible. His mind was flooded with pleasure, the tip of the tail curling around her, willing her closer.

“Stop? Are you certain? You certainly seem to get a certain… pleasure out of this,” she spoke, her voice having a lower tone as she continued to caress him, her fingers pushing against the base of his tail, feeling him quiver.

“Please… if you do not…” it was impossible for Rumplestiltskin to continue speaking as just then she curled her fingers suddenly, so he let out a moan. There was an amused look on her face as she understood his worry as the leather pants were leaving little to the imagination.

“Oh… I see…” she mused as she let go of the length of the tail, though her hand caressing the base continued to do so mercilessly. Rumplestiltskin desperately tried to see what she was doing, but he was still unable to move, pleasure filling his mind and he found he was instinctively pressing against her hand as he was panting because of the heat in his body.

A jolt went through his body as he felt her other hand caress his bulge, him easily feeling her warmth through the leather. He startled, almost trying to squirm away from her hand, though that was impossible.

“Do not worry,” she whispered softly, her voice lower as she herself grew excited seeing him like this. “It is a perfectly natural reaction… do not worry I will take good care of you.”

The spinner once again tried to get away from her, but it was impossible, feeling ashamed at how he was acting… at how he wanted to feel her hand… wanted her too…

Thoughts became difficult as she felt her hand open his pants, pulling free his hardened member and caressing it.

“Seems this also is quite healthy,” her hand continued to rub against his sensitive tail as her other gently started to move. His breathing went rapid as he moaned. It had been so long since he had felt the touch of a woman and his wife would never have done this to him.

With this intense feeling wrecking his body he soon felt himself dripping, her finger teasing his tip feeling how wet and eager he was. He would not last long like this and she knew it. Her hand continued up to the base where she held him firmly. It was not enough to hurt him, but it stopped him from coming before she allowed it. Still the denied pleasure made him groan and his hips bucked. Belle smiled eagerly as she saw him like that.

“No… not yet. You have after all been disobedient,” she said, she was continuing to pleasure his tail, though keeping him from the release that he was begging for.

“Please…” he pleaded, his dark eyes met her speckled blue and she knew how desperate he was, needing release.

“Hm… well… seems groveling is something you do very well… but… I should not just reward you when you have done bad. First… I need to make certain that you understand,” she said, loving the feeling of how he nervously shuddered under her touch, yet at the same time were pleading for her to continue.

“Understand…?” he panted slightly.

“Yes… just what your position are. I own you, you are mine just like any other lizard in this castle. That was the deal. Now… I want to hear you say it,” her voice had a bit of a strict tone, though also in a way that she wished that he would learn and do better. He gasped as he no longer could hold back another moan, completely in her power.

“I am… I am yours…” he managed to get out with a shaky breath. “You… you own me…” speaking was difficult as pleasure was making his eyes flicker, feeling her hand so firmly around his throbbing member and her other still caressing his tail, it having long since wrapped around her… he could not remember when. “Just like…” he had to grit his teeth. “Just like any other lizard… in this castle…”

The moment he said that he knew that it was true. He had made a deal… freedom… it was forfeit. He was not even seen as a man anymore… made sense… men did not usually have tails.

“Good, and as long as you are a good lizard, I will take care of your needs, you need not want for anything again,” she smiled as her hand around his cock relaxed, allowing him the release that he had been begging for.

He came hard on the marble table below before he collapsed, unable to move or think, just breathe. Belle leaned her head to the side, observing him as she released his tail, looking at how relaxation overtook him.

Rumplestiltskin felt as he was about to fall asleep, but was startled awake when he felt her climb up on the table beside him, putting her hands on his back gently.

“I really am sorry, my little spinner lizard… but I cannot have you rest… not yet… luckily you did not get seriously hurt this time, but I have to make certain that you don’t try to escape again. I thought that the tail would be enough to keep you from harm but…” she said softly. Rumplestiltskin desperately tried to turn to look at her, looking up at her.

“No need! I understand… I won’t try to escape again… I’ll be good… I promise,” he spoke in a stutter. She bit her lip slightly as she put a clawed finger on his lips to stop his rambling. He laid there, pleading at her with his eyes.

“I cannot trust your words right now… It will be fine, don’t worry, it won’t hurt… I promise,” she whispered as he saw the magic radiate from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One makes certain her spinner lizard will not try to run away again.

“Please… you don’t have to…” he pleaded, but she simply hushed him gently before her fingers radiating with magical energy graced the skin on his hips. A nervous gasp came from his lips as he felt the power enter his body, causing him to shiver and squirm.

“Just be still… don’t fight it because you can’t,” Belle’s voice was gentle, raising her other hand to stroke his hair comforting. “Just let it happen…”

“I’m scared…” he whispered, his dark eyes meeting hers with a pleading look meeting her blue speckled eyes. She smiled settling down beside him and kissed his forehead gently, her hand continuing to caress his hair.

“I know… I know…” she whispered softly towards him. He was shivering, uncertain what she would do. Would she stop? Or would he end up loosing all of his humanity? The magic was wrecking through his body, her hand moving further, continuing to caress his skin.

He did not dare to look, instead closing his eyes. He was feeling strangely cold, and he found himself moving nearer to her, his eyes opening, looking to see her reaction as he crawled ever closer.

He could not be certain… he did not know if she was going to push him away or not… but she was warm… and warmth was welcoming.

Belle looked rather confused at his actions as he neared her, though she stayed still, knowing that he was one to easily startle and she would not want that. Her eyes never left him as he hid his face in the nape of her neck, hiding in her curls while his bare chest rested gently against her. He was very tense, she could feel that, as if asking if this was permissible.

The hand caressing the back of his head brought him closer letting him rest against her, kissing the side of his face. She felt his tail gently curl about her legs, burying in the folds of her dress. His hand reached out, but left it to hover over her body as he was still nervous her skin would crawl at his touch and she’d be disgusted. Her blue speckled eyes noticed and she lowered her hand from his head, grabbing his wrist and placed it on her waist, letting him touch her.

“There, just relax… rest against me… it is fine,” she assured him. The hand on his back continued to caress his skin, her claws gently scraping against it. Rumplestiltskin let out an uneasy whimper as he felt her dark magic enter him. He continued to keep his eyes closed, but already he felt his skin being… different.

Her hand continued to move further up, tracing his spine and his shoulder blades. It did not hurt… only producing a pleasant tingle.

“You are doing very well,” she assured him, glancing with fascination the moment her fingers caressed his skin golden green scales started to form. They tickled her as she caressed them.

Her hand had now reached the back of his neck, him staying still, but startled when her hand started to caress his cheek, unthinking he reached out his hand and grabbed hers, holding it.

Realizing what he had done he let go of her hand gasping in fear, but… it was too late. Before his eyes he watched the skin on his hand was covered in scales as claws started to grow. He whimpered, pulling his hand away in fear, ashamed to look at it.

Belle blinked, leaning closer again and took his hand in hers rubbing his fingers as the scales started to grow down his arm before she leaned down and kissed the top of his knuckles.

“I think for how this will do…” she whispered to him as she met his eyes. “You will know to stay now do you not?”

He nervously nodded his head, uncertain glancing up at her. He was… confused. She was inviting… warm, but she was dangerous… yet kind? He did not understand, she compared him to a lizard… not the only one that had done that… but… her tone of voice was strange when she would call him such names… he did not hear the usual distain and mockery. It was different… her voice was soft… gentle and it made her smile as if she was… happy.

She had allowed him close to her, even now she was holding him gently and allowing him to rest. Her hand were still holding his as her other arm were hugging him to her, not at all minding that his tail had curled against her.

None of them said anything, feeling the other’s heartbeat and the other’s warmth. Belle rested her chin on his head as her hand continued to caress his hair. She could not explain it, but like when he fell asleep next to her on the couch she felt… calm.

As if she could finally rest. An ease which she had not felt since…

She did not want to think about that.

Rumplestiltskin was still feeling uneasy, but it was hard to remember how dangerous she was as he was able to listen to her beating heart and breathing. Her hand was holding his, brushing her thumb gently over the scales there.

He did however not dare to lift his head to look in her eyes. They were strange… a proof of the power that she held and… they were beautiful. No one else had her eyes. Even from their first meeting as he stared at her in terror he found himself enthralled by her eyes. A gaze which could look right through him and destroy him should she wish to.

Yet… each time he had dared to glance at her that was not what he had found.

Instead there was a sense of compassion there… a sort of kindness. He was struggling to find the words in his mind to describe the emotion behind her beautiful eyes. Rumplestiltskin would never be able to ignore how dangerous she was… but…

“Perhaps we should get you back to your room… early in the day yet, but I think that you are going to do well with a bit of rest, don’t you think so my little spinner lizard?” her words interrupted his thoughts.

He nodded his head, starting to move off her, slowly getting off the table, feeling a bit flustered as he closed his pants. It was when he attempted to move that he realized that his tail was still curled around her legs.

“My apologizes…” he stuttered as he had to grab his tail to move it away from her, it still felt foreign and a bit outside of his control.

“It is fine… I do not mind…” she smiled gently with a kind voice. In fact she had not wished to interrupt their time together, but even the Dark One had her obligations. She could not explain why he had trusted her enough to rest on her chest.

Still by tea time she would be able to return and continue to tame her spinner. The only thing which worried her was that he would attempt another escape, but now that she knew that it was a possibility she would take precautions.

Her speckled blue eyes glanced over at him as he took on his shirt, still quite twitchy especially in the moments where his scaled hand would accidentally touch his still human one, as the feeling was still foreign to him.

“Now, you be a good lizard and get some rest. There is still a long day with much that you will have to learn,” she said as she moved off the marble table before walking over to him. He was holding his west. He gave her a quick nod, keeping his head bent.

“Good little lizard… seems you understand now don’t you?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes mistress…” he murmured softly. Slowly she then reached out her hand and caressed his hair gently.

“I will call you to tea when it is ready,” Belle told him before that blue haze once again filled his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself in the room, his desk showing that he had been provided with both water and food which consisted of mostly fruit and bread as well as some dried meats.

Slowly he walked over picking at some of it, taking a grape and putting it in his mouth. Even though the taste was sweet and he enjoyed it greatly, he found he still had no appetite, instead moving over to his bed, having to move his tail out of the way first, and sat down, staring nervously around.

His eyes then fell on his hands, one as it had always been and the other…

Slowly he moved it, taking in the sight of it. Slowly he closed his hand, hiding it slightly in his sleeve. He could feel the same scales along his back and he raised his human hand, feeling his cheek where also her touch had graced him.

Why did he try to escape? Did he honestly even believe that such a thing was possible? In truth he should be thankful this was all that she had chosen to do to him. He would not do anything as foolish again.

In truth if he had escaped… would not the contract be broken? He rested his head in his human hand.

How could he have been so stupid? Bae could have been put in danger by his cowardliness, she could easily have taken the punishment out on him if she had wished too. Though… even though she punished him… she hadn’t been cruel. If she wanted to be cruel, she easily could have been, going after his son or subjected him to horrendous torture as his flesh twisted and changed.

She had done none of this. He almost believed she wouldn’t…

But she had given him a warning. She would not let him go and she had made it certain to make him know that she owned him.

Slowly he curled himself up in bed, draping the blanket over him. He did not expect that he was able to rest, as he felt a million thoughts was racing through his mind.

One of the greatest being why she had done as she had done. Inspecting his tail he expected, but then…  

Her reaction when his body had responded to the pleasurable feeling, reaching down and caressing him. It must have just been a way for her to show how much she owned him and a way of humiliation… though…

He knew he should feel ashamed… and a part of him did, but there was another part… the part which had made him beg and plead for more. It had not only been in the heat of the moment. Even laying in his bed he found himself thinking about it… feeling a strange eagerness in his body. He could not deny how his breath grew heavier simply thinking of her doing that… his timid mind not daring to imagine what would have happened if they continued.

With such thoughts wrecking his mind he was certain he would not be able to sleep, but with all that had happened he just felt exhausted and before he knew it he had passed out, his tail curling around himself as a comfort, none of the sounds in the Dark castle able to stir him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One continues to try to tame her spinner lizard.

The Dark One was sitting by her massive table in the main hall of her castle, reading through a parchment which she had picked up on her last outing. Though it could hardly keep her attention, not when her spinner lizard was moving about.

He was feeding her lizards, handing out bowls of food to them which he had prepared in the kitchen as she had taught him. He was very careful with her lizards, even daring to pet them and hold them when he was thinking she did not see.

Truly he was kind and fascinated by the other lizards in the castle. It simply made her heart flutter ever so slightly.

It was now a couple of days since she had to punish him for trying to escape her castle. Since then she had decided to allow him to become acclimatized to his new surroundings. She had of course taught him to feed and take care of her lizards and have him bring her tea… but other than that… she left him alone, with the exception of staying in the room with him.

He was nervous still, making certain to not get too close of her and keeping his eyes cast down on the floor.

She would continuously watch him when he was not watching her to make certain she wouldn’t do anything.

Something that amused her greatly was how he had dealt with his new limb. After having caught his tail in a couple of more doors…. she had most certainly made his tail too long, but… in her defense it was really cute… he had solved the problem by carrying his long tail over across the arm he used his walking stick.

She smiled slightly as he allowed her crested gecko climb onto his hand. He observed the little lizard on his scaled hand, gently petting the top of its head where it cleaned its big eyes, before licking its lips. Gently the spinner handed it a peace of orange that it lapped up happily.

“Rumplestiltskin, I want some tea,” she said as she leaned back on her throne. She saw him startle at her voice, careful to not drop the gecko.

“Yes… I will get that for you, right away,” he said as he gently placed the gecko back in its tree, bowing slightly towards her before hurrying away.

She smiled. He really was so sweet.

She decided that it was now time to try to tame him again. She had really missed having him close, remembering clearly when he had dared to rest upon her chest… she wanted to feel that again, feeling his tail wrap around her and being able to stroke his beautiful gleaming scales.

But she did not want to scare him again, wanting for him to approach on his own, but of course he was a very shy lizard.

Slowly she stood up and moved towards the fireplace sitting herself down, petting her massive rock iguana that was lunging in front of the fire.

‘He will soon understand that it is better here do you not agree? I mean you certainly enjoy it here… it is safe here… not like out there… so many dangers out there. Filled with humans that never understood. She had been human once too… but that was a long time ago...’

Her thoughts were interrupted as her spinner lizard came with tea trolley.

“Ah… thank you my little spinner lizard…” she smiled towards him before she then petted the couch beside her.

“Have some tea with me?” she coaxed him gently. The spinner lizard looked rather uneasy, but then nodded, moving to the other side of the couch, sitting gently down, this time with the way that he was carrying his tail he was able to sit down without sitting on it.

“Good,” she smiled as she poured him some tea and putting some milk in it as they had found out that he preferred it and handed him the crumpet which she knew he adored… which was why she always provided him with them under the pretext that she was the one that liked them so much.

“You have been doing well…” she assured him as she reached out her hand caressing two fingers over his scales on his cheek.

“Thank you, mistress…” he murmured as he looked down into her tea before he took a bite out of the crumpet that she had given him.

“You know… you can call me Belle… the whole mistress thing, Belle is just fine,” she assured him gently.

“Belle?” he questioned, looking towards her and cocking his head.

“My name…” she explained.

“Oh… well yes… Belle…” he muttered. He had never really thought about the fact that the Dark One would indeed have a name… a human name.

Despite living with the Dark One for days now he had never really given much thought about what she was. Despite having lived most of his life in the shadow of her castle he had actually only rarely thought about her, with the exception of being grateful that she did not fly out of her castle and grab innocent children to eat.

Most of the time he was far to busy to worry about her as she was not an immediate threat such as he and his son going without food.

He blinked slightly as she reached out and stroked his hair gently.

“I am hoping that you are starting to settling down here… I want you to feel safe…” she murmured gently and leaned a bit closer to him.

“I am. Bit nervous… sorry…” he blinked and looked down. She gave another smile and continued to stroke his hair.

“Yes… you have been doing well. Getting well along with the other lizards and you have been taking very well care of them,” she continued to assure him, stroking his eyebrow gently.

“I try Mist… Belle,” he murmured, leaning slightly at her gentle touch.

“Here… look…” she whispered as she mentioned her hand against the fire and before his eyes an image appeared. A soft gasp excited his lips as he saw the image of his son came into view, him enjoying his time in a tavern laughing and drinking.

“See your son is doing very well out in the world… going to have a bit of a headache in the morning though, but he has brought that on himself,” she glanced to see his reaction.

Her spinner lizard sat there absolutely still, his dark eyes filling with tears, but there was a smile upon his lips, a genuine one showing his immense relief that his son was doing well. Slowly he reached out his still human hand towards the image, she seeing it shivering slightly before pulling it back and putting it over his heart, slight tears showing in his eyes.

“My boy… he is fine… he is truly fine…” he murmured softly.

“He is,” she smiled as she reached out her hand and gently took his tail into her arms, stroking it gently and she felt him shiver slightly as her claws touching his scales.

“It is not so bad here is it? Being my lizard… I treat you well do I not?” she murmured as she brought the scaled tail around her neck, enjoying the feeling of his shiny scales against her skin. His eyes hesitantly met hers, uncertain of how to respond. It was true that he was starting to feel safe, and it was a far better life that he accepted serving the Dark One. She had yet to make him do anything horrible and he had been eating and drinking well. The castle was warm and it was easier to sleep once he was able to relax.

But still… what if he told her that and she would take this as a sign that he would want to be rid of his humanity.

Still... telling the truth was wisest.

“No… you have been treating me very nice…” he murmured gently not quite daring to meet those stunning eyes of hers.

She gave him a soft smile before she rested her head against his chest, him giving way for her so they ended laying on the couch with her head rested on his chest, her clawed hands still resting on his shoulders. His tail was wrapped around her body, and she let a soft breath, letting her eyes close. Slowly he blinked and though his hands were shivering he put his hands around her waste, wondering how she would react.

She was gave a soft smile, feeling surprisingly comfortable in his arms. The warmth coming from him made her realize that she had longed for this feeling since after she had changed him. It made her feel… at ease.

Free from those dark thoughts… it only for a moment.

As she was laying on him he felt her body then relax, looking down at her, before he leaned his head down, his chin resting against the softness of her hair.

Like this… Belle did something she had not done since she become the Dark One…

She fell asleep…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One enter’s her spinner lizard’s dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS supposed to be heartwarming awkward bed sharing fluff… it turned into heart wrenching sap. Well… it is Valentine’s day. Enjoy the angst.

It was a late night in the Dark castle and the Dark One herself was tossing and turning in her bed. Though her curse allowed her be free of the need of sleep, it was truly frustrating never getting to rest.

She did her best to pass the time reading, though even for someone who loved books for as much as the Dark One did… there was limits of how many hours even she could sit and read and the all the realms could only produce so many books.

Some of her lizards were nocturnal of course and she would always entertain herself by taking care of them then… but… to get some rest… it was needed.

Sitting herself up she ran her clawed hand through her hair, her speckled blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the room even as the stars and moon were streaming through the window.

She thought back at the times that she had been able to rest… even fall asleep…

Her spinner lizard… the feeling of having him so close… feeling his beating hart and the tail wrapping around her body. Resting her chin on her hand, tapping her claws against her cheek.

The bed was big and to have him curl up next to her would certainly be no issue. She felt a bit bad about waking her spinner lizard up as it was certainly late, but… she would allow him to go back to sleep… only in her bed. If he was having trouble going back to sleep she would have no problem in letting him sleep in.

It would be something she would prefer as she had no duties or so in the morning. So she would have all the time in the world to spoil her beautiful spinner lizard.

In a flash of blue smoke she was inside his room… not that it would take long for her to walk as she had put him in the room right next to hers, but… it had become quite the habit of hers.

Just the sight of him sleeping there made her heart flutter ever so slightly as she looked down on him. His hair was quite the mess, hiding mot of his face, his arm sticking out of the blanket dangling almost to the floor. His long tail also had fallen from the bed and was now laying flat on the floor, twitching ever so slightly.

But the man himself was fast asleep.

It was strange for her… to see him so unguarded…

There was no worry upon his sleeping features… as if he was at ease and no dark thoughts upon his mind.

She wondered what he was dreaming about. What could make him have such joy upon his face. There was a peace upon his countenance that she herself had never felt.

Slowly she reached out and graced his forehead gently, gently brushing his hair away. Letting her own eyes close then she let herself slip into his dreams.

Looking around she found herself by a forest, glancing down at her hands she found them having lost their claws and her skin was soft and sun kissed. She was as she had been before the curse, it surprising her and she blinked.

“Papa! Papa! Come see!” she heard the voice of a young boy and she turned around to see a young boy with messy hair and a smile upon his face, his clothes clearly having been patched several times, running across the forest floor before glancing back waving at someone.

“Wait Bae! If you run so fast you are going to trip and fall… again. Remember last time you came home and your entire knee was scraped up? Remember that?” she heard a familiar voice and turned to see her spinner lizard… only of course human, walking the best he could with his walking stick to keep up with his son.

“You worry too much Papa!” his son laughed, with joy in his voice. The spinner laughed softly back.

“I guess so…” he let out a sigh.

“Or perhaps you do not worry enough,” he then retorted.

“Do not worry about that just now! Come see what I found while gathering firewood!” he then said eagerly waving his father closer.

The Dark One then leaned her head to the side slightly as she started to follow… staying back slightly to not be noticed… not that she was certain she could… it was just a dream…

Just a few feet they then came to the clearing and the boy pointed at a tree standing there.

“Look papa! Plums!” the boy then exclaimed. His father leaned his stick and smiled.

“Plums… that is wonderful boy, bit strange to find them so early, but it has been unusually warm,” he said reaching out his hand and roughed the hair of the boy, smiling down at him.

“I’ll climb up and fetch us some!” the boy said as he ran out as he grabbed the tree’s lowest branch.

“Be very careful, Bae. If you fall…”

“Don’t worry papa, I won’t fall!” the boy giggled as he started to climb. The man was still looking on… with a worry on his face, but also a smile.

“I worry about you... you are my son… I am supposed to protect you…” he murmured softly, the boy not hearing his father as he continued to climb up the tree, but the Dark One did.

Slowly she walked up to him, a smile upon her lips.

“Your son is really brave,” she smiled towards him. She could see the man push out his chest a bit with pride.

“Yes, he is. He is very brave… but always gets into trouble though,” he chuckled, his dark eyes still looking up at his son.  

“Lucky that he has his father that looks out for him then…” she gave him a small smile, knowing just what this man would give up to make sure his child was safe.

“I try… but…” his voice faded out then as he glanced over at her with puzzlement in his eyes as he met her blue ones. “Do I know you?”

She continued to smile, but then just shook her head.

“No… you don’t know me…” she then said. Of course he would not know her… in his dream she did not really look like what she was after all.

“But…” he continued looking at her as if there was something there, but he was quickly interrupted as his son jumped down from the branch, plums in hand.

“Told you I would not fall!” he said with pride in his voice. His father then smiled towards him and nodded his head.

“Guess I worried for nothing then, just as you said,” the spinner nodded. The dream child then turned towards the Dark One and reached out a plum towards her.

“Want a plum, Miss?” he then asked.

“Oh, no… I…” she stuttered, quite surprised at how the child looked upon her with no fear… but then again… it was a dream.

“Come on, they are good,” he said with a smile.

“There are more on the tree, we can always get more,” the father nodded his head, his warm brown eyes meeting hers. She blinked… it was just a dream… but still… these two who did not have much would gladly share with her the little that they got, without even thinking twice.

It made her feel… she could not find the words for it. She was the Dark One…

Still she then reached out her hand and grabbed the plum, smiling softly, trying to hide the tears which threatened to well up in her eyes.

“Thank you… both of you,” she smiled.

“If… if you are not in a hurry… perhaps you would like to sit with us for a while? Plums after all do taste the best right after they are plucked,” the man then gave her an awkward smile.

The Dark one glanced down at the fruit before she nodded her head.

“I’d… I’d like that…” she then said, finding it hard to speak in that moment. Both father and son gave her a smile as they faded from her sight as her hand slipped from Rumplestiltskin’s forehead, finding herself back in her Dark Castle, her hand now clawed again…

Tears were now streaming down her face as she silently fell to her knees upon that cold stone floor and clutching her stomach.

She was the Dark One… with all that dark magic coursing through her veins… and yet… she felt herself grieving over the loss of a life denied her.

Long she sat there… looking at him.

He had been able to show her kindness… perhaps… could he do so with her being… this… this monster?

She knew well then… she could never let him go.

Because… if there was a possibility that he would look upon her like he had done in his dream… she wanted that.

She continued sitting there… it was hard to wake him now… because in his eyes she would then see the fear again.

It seemed that this night would just be another where she would stay awake…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One gets her spinner lizard to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut.

It was late evening in the Dark castle as the Dark One was having her supper with her spinner lizard by her side. She had insisted he eat with her, as it was much easier to check his diet and that he was eating enough. He was still so skinny and his metabolism had also changed… a consequence of the change which sadly could not be helped.

But with time she was certain that he would do very well. He had gotten a strange love for pickles though… though she couldn’t let him have them too often as they weren’t good for him. Still once in a while as a treat that was fine.

She watched a bit amused as he was drinking down his tea, finding it a bit funny how the bump on his throat moved as he did so.

Still it was getting late, and though her idea of him sleeping in her bed to see if she would be able to get some rest herself had not left her.

“It is late is it not? Best we head to bed,” she suggested to him. He nodded his head and stood himself up.

“Yes… I will clean up at once,” he was quick to say, not meeting her eyes putting their dishes and cutlery on the tea trolley which he used to get the items around.

“Such a good spinner lizard,” her voice had a gentle teasing tone to it, though utterly filled with the affection that she had for him.

“Um… thank you… Belle…” Rumplestiltskin never really knew how to react when she called him that. He was a bit nervous certainly, especially reminded what she could do and what she already had done.

His tail was the biggest example of this. Slowly he started to push the tea trolley towards the door, but was stopped when he heard her voice.

“Rumplestiltskin?”

He stopped at once to look back at her.

“Yes, Belle?” he enquired, nervously rubbing his hands together.

“When you are done putting the dishes away… come to my room, you know where that is right?” she asked him. He looked rather nervous… why would she would call him to her bedroom?… but he simply nodded his head.

“Yes… yes I know where your room is,” he confirmed.

“Good… you don’t really need to wash them, just do a quick rinse and join me in the bedroom… I will be waiting for you,” she said as she snapped her fingers and vanished in a blue puff of smoke.

Rumple stood there wondering slightly just what he should do, his heart pounding quickly and he had a worry in his eyes. He had never really been in her room before and was not certain what she wanted. Most certainly it was some little trivial task… or perhaps something to do with her lizards?

It was not like he had done anything wrong right? He had been doing good… had he not? She did not seem like she was angry with him… smiling gently towards him and petting his hair… she liked to do that… he really did not mind that. She was always very gentle, her claws scratching him softly as she did so.

He was quick to finish his evening chores, limping his way to the room that he knew was hers. Out there he hesitated, finding his tail shivering slightly before he swallowed his nervousness he raised up his hand and knocked upon the door.

“Come inside Rumple,” her voice was light and friendly… it did not sound sinister. Slowly he then opened the door and limped inside, closing the door gently behind him. Inside he found Belle brushing through her hair, giving him a gentle smile.

“Ready to go to bed then?” Belle asked as she stood up and walked towards him. She had no other choice but to giggle gently upon seeing the surprised look on his face.

“Oh, yes… you are to sleep here now, do not worry the bed is more than big enough,” she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek gently. He did not dare to do anything but nodding, still uneasy.

“Well… only thing is… you need to undress first…” Belle bit her lip slightly as her clawed hand reached out as she caressed his chest gently, letting her finger slip inside her shirt and caress his skin. She felt him startle under her fingers, his eyes then in utter shock.

“What? Un-undress?” he stuttered.

“Yes, it will be far to comfortable to sleep in your clothes, and I want to see your pretty scales,” she said. “You won’t deny me, will you?”

She seductively leaned her head to the side. Rumplestiltskin felt as if his heart was beating so quickly, but he did not dare to say anything, simply shivering to shake his head. He swallowed nervously before removed his crocodile scale west, loosening his shirt, having let his walking stick lean against the wall.

Belle gently walked back to the bed, sitting herself down, meaning to start to undress herself, though she found her speckled blue eyes glide over his body, unable to take her gaze off him.

Her tongue gently glided over her teeth as the spinner carefully removed his shirt, showing his green scales with their golden shine which mottled his pale skin. His eyes were cast down as he started to remove his boots, though if he had looked up in that moment he would have seen how she gently pressed her legs together.

In all honesty she hardly doubted that she would be able to sleep this night… though she had a feeling that she wouldn’t mind if she couldn’t.

Standing there he then looked at her, wondering if this was enough.

“Pants too… don’t you worry… I will not let you feel cold,” she let one of her fingers play with her long hair, wrapping some around it.

Rumple blinked… he had not been naked in front of a woman since his wife had left him… and even then… she never had much interest.

“But…” he muttered nervously. There was also the issue of his leg… his ankle having never healed was scarred and unsightly.

“But what?” she asked.

“Just…” he didn’t finish, but the way he was shielding himself from her eyes with his arms told her everything that she needed to know. Slowly she then moved closer reaching out her hand, feeling him flinching as he always did as she brushed her clawed fingers against his cheek.

“I want to see you… you don’t have to hide… not from me. Never from me,” she whispered softly to him before she returned to her place upon the bed. Rumplestiltskin furrowed his eyebrows before his nervous hands went to the hem of his leather pants, having opened the button in the back which went around his tail in order to keep them on with his appendage, and removed them. His underwear was too removed and he stood there, feeling far more unprotected in front of her than before.

He glanced over towards her, finding her having a look which it was impossible for him to place. It was also a strange flush to her cheeks.

Without another word her hands then lowered and started to loosen her dress, letting it slip down over her shoulders. Standing up from the bed her dress then fell to the floor, standing there in only her panties.

He was struck as he watched her naked form. She glanced over at him, the curse had given her skin a soft shimmer… some having described it as scales rather than human skin, so she wondered what he would think.

The spinner’s dark eyes glided across her form, over her exposed breasts and the curvature of her hips. He started to feel warm, naked as he was it was it was hard to hide that from her.

Belle gave him a small smile as she let her hands glide over her toned stomach as she let them catch her white panties letting them slip to the floor as she kicked them out of the way. To him she looked so powerful… even like this… it was as if he could see her strength.

Free of her trappings she looked like a storm… as a pure force of nature.

In some sense it scared him… like the howling wind and the darkened skies… but it was also left him breathless and he could not look away, simply looking at her having put her in absolute thrall.

Her blue speckled eyes met his before she let herself slip into bed moving under the covers and beckoning him in.

“Come to bed,” she whispered softly. Shivering he reached out to take his walking stick and got towards the bed. Nervously he sat himself down and got into bed, laying his walking stick upon the stone floor. He then laid down, almost being on the edge of the bed, stiff as a board.

Belle had to chuckle slightly.

“Silly spinner lizard… closer,” she said as she put her hand on his hip, caressing his skin and coaxing him. Rumple blinked his eyes before he moved closer, inching closer to the middle of the bed.

When she was certain that he would not fall off the bed she let her hand move towards his back, delighting in the sensation of the tips of her fingers brushing against his soft human skin and then over rough scales.

“There this is better is it not?” she moved herself closer. He only gave a gentle nod, not daring to actually speak as he felt as his breath would get caught in his throat. Her breasts were now gently pressed against his chest and though he had tried to fight it he was now fully affected by the thought of her beautiful body being so close to him.

His pleas that she would not notice was ignored when her lower body moved towards him, her feeling his hard erection against her.

“Are you… comfortable?” she asked as she gently started to grind her hips. He let out a gasp, unable to keep from letting out a low moan coming from his lips.

This excited her more and her hand moved further letting herself stroke her hand over his tail, slipping around his tail.

“Are you… feeling good?” her voice had become a low gasp as she continued to rub against him, her hand moving down his tail further, rubbing against that sensitive area and she felt him tremble under her fingers.

“Yes…” came the reply, him shivering as he continued to rub against her… lost in pleasure, his eyes slightly closed as he moved against her. He was now leaking, she feeling his dripping cock against her sensitive skin. With her free hand she caressed his length as her other continued to stimulate his tail.

“Good…” she adored seeing the look of bodily pleasure on his face.

“Cum for me…” she whispered softly in his ear, knowing that he could not last much longer, her blue speckled eyes glowing softly against him.

With a groan between his lips he came into her hand for a second hand. Her breathing was heavy… excited about how she had made him feel.

Rumplestiltskin again did not dare to lift his head to look at her. He had rubbed himself against her, making a mess in her bed, his cum splattered against her stomach. She simply smiled and kissed his forehead, snapping her fingers cleaning up the mess he had made.  

“Being the Dark One… has its advantages…” she smiled towards him, nudging her head happily towards him. He glanced up at her with wonder in his dark eyes. She was not disgusted, instead taking around his long tail, insisting on having it around her before she rested her head upon his chest.

“Sleep now my spinner lizard… just sleep,” she whispered softly in his ears as she continued to pet his hair. Hesitantly he reached out his hand and laid it upon her waist.

Both of them laid there, not moving nor speaking, just feeling the warmth of having someone so close.

The rising sun found them in deep sleep, still in each others arms, shielded from the cold morning air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and the Dark One plans to have her spinner lizard stop fearing her.

Belle woke up in the morning light… or it was closer to the afternoon. She had never felt so… comfortable. There was a peace in her mind that made her just breathe easily. Strangely she felt a pleasant tingling between her legs.

Gently she rolled her hips, rubbing her pussy against what had been placed between her legs. A soft moan came from her lips, her speckled eyes opened fully looking at her spinner lizard who was still asleep.

Slowly her eyes moved down and saw that in his sleep his tail had instinctively been searching out warmth.

The sensation of the scales between her thighs bade her feel good. Slowly, closing her eyes, she moved her head closer and gently pressed her lips gently against his. She felt him stir every so slightly trying to pull himself away.

She opened her eyes again to gaze into his eyes, staring at her with confusion in those big dark eyes. She gave him a gentle smile as she ran her clawed hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry…” Belle murmured to her spinner lizard as she leaned her head closer and proceeded to kiss him again, while she continued to move her hips continuing to rub herself against his tail.

Rumplestiltskin felt this her warmth go up his tail, feeling the sensation go up his spine. Uncertainly his hands wrapped around her hips, moving her closer to him, she letting out a content purr as she felt the sensation of both the skin of his human hand and the one covered with scales tickled her with its sharp claws.

“Mmm…” she continued to rub against him, feeling his dick hardening against her hip. “You feel good…”

Rumplestiltskin shivered softly, before she rolled him over on his back and looked down at him, her hands running through his soft hair… she adored his hair.

He continued to look down at him, pressing her breasts together slightly as she continued to grind herself against him. Lowering her body she bit his lip again. She felt him rub against her, his tail shivering, which made her moan as she felt it wrap around her.

She felt herself growing more and more eager, feeling herself going wet. It was also making her feel delighted to feel him let out a groan of pleasure as his hands were continuing to caress her skin.

Feeling his body between her thighs she delighted in feeling how his muscles squirmed with pleasure.

“I want to feel you more…” she moaned softly, whispering in his ear, as she nibbled softly on it. He still did not answer her, looking at her as he felt the pleasure build up within him, his lips parted in a soundless moan.

Belle’s hips continued to roll… wanting more…

A loud moan reached her ears as she felt him coming. Arching her back she felt himself starting to relax, continuing to breathe heavily.

With a sigh she then moved of him, but keeping his tail around herself, brushing her fingers gently over the scales.

Neither of them spoke, simply looking up into the ceiling, with Belle taking some glances over at him. He did not meet her eyes, concentrating on breathing, his human hand resting on his chest. She wanted him to reach out to her. She wanted him to touch her, wanting to bring her close. To show that he wanted her.

But with his nature she knew that he would not dare.

Slowly she closed her eyes and continued to bring the tail closer to her as he let her eyes close, not ready to face the world just yet.

 

The sun was setting as the Dark One glanced out the window to her study, having seated herself on her big throne chair, a book of great power resting in her lap as her clawed fingers ran over the letters, though even the great power that it contained could not hold her attention.

Her thought once again went to her little spinner lizard, whom she knew were now preparing their evening meal.

A consequence of the dark curse was that desires which might tempt a normal person, becomes unbearable. Which is what makes the Dark One so dangerous. The temptations of rage, fear, greed… and well… lust.

And when one is so powerful… it becomes far easier to give in.

Belle was very aware of this. She had been feeling it for so long… and she had succumbed. Hurt so many. Most of the time… she did not care. It was things that had to be done and… they were hardly innocent.

But… she would not wish to hurt her spinner lizard.

He was so kind… so gentle, and so filled with fear… her darkness… she would never wish it to harm him.

She wanted to keep him safe. But…

She desired him… she desired him so greatly…

Though… that wasn’t enough. It was far from enough.

She wanted him to want her. She wanted to feel him desire her with a passion.

She knew he was… swayed by her. He had hesitantly searched out her closeness, daring to move closer or asking if he was allowed to touch her. But he was so fearful of her. She had hoped that he would stop fearing her, and there had been progress. He did not startle each time she walked into the room and she could talk to him without him crouching himself so he would become as small as possible.

The idea of having him express his want for her… to long for her, already her desire was causing her breath to become heavy, and she moved slightly in her chair.

To have him run his dark eyes over her… having his skilled spinner fingers run across her skin…

Her clawed fingers were running over her neck, imagining it was him touching her. Slowly her hand moved further down across her collarbone carefully, her eyes closed.

A sigh excited her lips before she stood up wandering over to her table.

A thought then struck her and she cocked her head.

If only his desire could overwhelm his fear.

She glanced over to her potions and magical books.

He was her little spinner lizard after all… surely it would not hurt him to get some instincts… and going into heat was something that all lizards did.

Picking up the potion she then conjured up a glass of pickles and poured it inside. She smiled delighted before she wandered towards the door to meet with her wonderful spinner lizard and enjoy a very special meal with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle’s plan starts taking shape.

Rumplestiltskin preparing the evening meal, putting the food on the table. It never really ceased to amaze him the fact that there was always food and that it did not seem to run out. He had to admit that in the beginning he had been hiding food in his room, even taking and eating the fruit and greens from the lizard’s foods in fear that he would be denied food.

But instead she seemed to find it to her endless amusement to provide him all sorts of foods, insisting he tasted all different new foods, bringing back the new food that he seemed to enjoy, even if she seemed very particular on the food he was to eat.

Not that he minded… the food she picked out was usually good food.

He was after all treated far better than could be expected being a servant… though in truth he wasn’t even that. He was not free to leave… he had traded away his freedom. It was more akin to slavery than servitude. Then again… perhaps spoiled pet was more accurate.

He wondered about his son. Though about how he was doing. Perhaps… perhaps he could ask her to let him see his son? She did not seem to mind, having shown him so willingly before.

After all… it was not like he could see him in person. His son was so far away and in truth… he did not wish him to see well… that his father had become the cowardly lizard that the entire village said he was. It was perhaps just a bit surprising that it would have such a… literal meaning.

When the Dark One came walking down from her tower he looked up. She seemed happy, a rather mischievous smile upon her lips. He always wondered what was going through her mind when she looked like that.

Not that she was in a bad mood often… only when she had to be away for some time, but she never took her mood out on him with the exception of insisting to spend the evening caressing his tail or hair.

Not that he particularly minded… it felt rather good.

“Are you having a good evening, mistress?” He asked her with a lowered his head. She smiled softly at him, putting a jar in front of him, noting how his dark eyes were looking eagerly at the pickles in there.

“I will say that it is wonderful evening. I say that we should treat ourselves, what do you say, my dear spinner lizard?” Belle asked as she smiled towards him. He gave her a short nod.

“I… I would not mind…” Rumplestiltskin nodded his head.

Belle smiled as she mentioned him to sit down as she handed him the pickles she had laced with her potion. The spinner lizard of hers did not suspect anything, quickly eating the pickles with a satisfied look.

The Dark One looked over at him as she started to reach out her hand to take her wine goblet in her hand, sipping softly. It would not work at once… last thing she wanted was him to be suspicious. Though… she was eager, there was no denying that.

It took all of her will power to act like all was normal, even if she could not keep a grin from her face as they ate.

 

The sun was setting outside as Belle laid herself on her couch in her grand library, reading a book as she noted someone looking at her from behind one of the shelves.

A soft smile spread across her lips. No one could sneak into her castle without her knowing of it, but this was far from an intruder. This was someone who had the freedom to roam within her castle and be close to her.

It did however amuse her greatly that he thought that he could slip under her notice.

“Is there anything you want Rumplestiltskin?” she glanced up from her book towards where he stood.

There was a slight sound of hesitation coming from her spinner lizard which was so adorable to her. Slowly she put her book down at her table as she sat herself up.

“Come on… don’t be shy,” Belle coaxed. Normally he would not enter her library except for feeding the lizards which resided in there.

Slowly he moved closer to her, keeping his head low and his hands close to his chest, the image of submission, his tail between his legs.

“There you are,” Belle could not resist teasing him a bit, but she did so with a kind smile upon her lips.

“Um… I was wondering… that perhaps… if you… if you would… would consider…” he was stuttering something awful as he looked over at towards here. Belle remained still simply letting him take his time.

“Since… we were celebrating… if you would… would show me my… my son,” he was finally able to say. “I have been wondering how he is… if he is… if he is safe still…”

Belle simply stood up then, brushing her dress slightly.

“How could I resist a request from my little spinner lizard?” she said as she reached out her hands and gently put them on his cheeks, stroking him gently with her claws. “Of course we can see what your son is up to.”

She mused softly before she kissed his forehead. Walking away she mentioned him to follow her.

“Come on then,” she took his scaled hand in her own, leading him after her, him doing his best to keep up with his limp. Getting down into the sitting room which contained the mirror which she most often used for such tasks. Of course, she could use any mirror, but this one was of a decent size. She also preferred people believed that the items had their own inherent power. The fire was crackling softly as she mentioned for him to settle down next to her.

He eagerly did, looking up at her with a rather nervous yet eager look in those big dark eyes of his.

With only a slight flick of her hand the image in the mirror it then showed the image of his son at some sort of feast, enjoying the food and wine, laughing and joking with his companions.

The dark one glanced over at her spinner lizard who was staring at the image with a smile on his lips… a such a relieved joy upon his face, his tail wagging, the only part of his body currently moving, being in what could only be described as enrapture. She could only smile, sitting close to him and enjoying how happy he was, simply leaning back and smiled.

However something in the mirror drew the Dark One’s attention. A beautiful woman with long ebony hair and rose red lips, with skin as white as snow. She leaned her head on the side. The outlaw princess…

Because of the terror of the Red Queen this princess had been an outlaw with a high bounty on her head. Though the Red Queen had fallen… Belle had to smile at that memory… her daughter had continued her reign, out to finish what her mother had finished.

It would seem that the spinner’s son had gotten himself some dangerous company. With the price on the princess’ head...

Belle moved her head ever so slightly. It was a concern. She was certain that if this young man was going to hurt her spinner lizard in a way which would destroy him. THAT she could not allow.

Time passed in silence between the two, Rumple too happy to be able to have a look into his son’s life… even if he could not be a part of it anymore. He was grateful… and then was reminded by the fact that had it not been for the Dark One he would not be able to see his son at all… his son would be… dead.

Slowly he glanced down at his clawed scaled hand, moving it slightly.

All magic comes at a price. Even a simple spinner like himself knew that. This price… the price to safe his son’s life… he would pay that a million times over. To keep his son alive… there was nothing that he would not do.

Belle sat with her own thoughts. Something needed to be done… she just was not sure as to what yet, but vowed she would keep a closer eye on the situation… to decide what needed to be done. One thing she was certain of was the fact that her spinner lizard would be happy… she would make certain of that.

As it looked like the son was making himself ready for a night of drinks and merriment, Belle waved her hand once again and the mirror returned to reflecting the room in which it was placed.

“Thank you…” Rumplestiltskin only slightly dared to look over at the woman sitting by his side. “Thank you for showing me that.”

Belle simply smiled, reaching out her hand and stroking down his cheek, her claws ever so gently gracing his cheek.

“Don’t worry, I do not mind,” she spoke gently leaning forward.

Rumple could not explain why he did what he did next.

As he leaned against the palm of her hand ha was enticed by the smell of her… a soft… gentle smell… of flowers after a storm. But… something else… something which the conscious part of his mind could not explain… but another part… a more primal part… seemed to understand.

Slowly he moved his head, licking her skin, leaning against her hand.

Understanding what he had done, he froze, staring up at her with wide eyes.

“Um…” he was attempting to defend his action… but he was not even certain why he had done what he had done.

Belle did not say anything, instead coaxing him closer. His tail was rattling as he proceeded to move over her, his hand gracing her dress.

Her smell… it was as if he was drunk. His tail continued to rub against her, wrapping around her leg. Belle simply smiled. Seemed as the instincts were settling in…

“Affectionate are you not?” she mused, resting more against the armrest as he climbed more above her, almost pushing her down under him. Of course it would be laughable that he would be able to pin her down… but… the decided to play along, reaching out her hand and gently stroked her fingers down the back of his neck… feeling the scales… it excited her.

“Not that I mind…” she smiled as he lowered his head to gracing his nose against the skin against her neck.

She felt his breath growing heavy as he continued to rub against her… his leather pants unable to hide his… well… excitement. Belle let out a slight gasp as his tongue lapped at her neck, his teeth ever so slightly graced her skin.

“Mmm…” she murmured softly. “That feels rather nice.”

Rumplestiltskin was not able to think clearly… just thinking of how she smelled… how kind she was… how beautiful that she was. His hands were constantly caressing her body, her gently holding him.

Belle was feeling so good… however… a mischievous look came over her blue speckled eyes.

It would indeed be a shame if it ended so soon. Instead… this could be a rather fun game…

“Rumplestiltskin.” His name was enough to freeze him in place and break the spell his new instincts had put on him. He did not dare to move, thinking in a panic what he had done. She was the Dark One… the one who caused terror in every heart which heard her name.

There was no anger in her voice… only… amusement.

“How about we get some tea and some sweets?” she asked him, stroking his hair gently. The spinner quickly nodded his head.

“Yes, that sounds good. I’ll… I’ll get it at once…” he was quick to stutter, grabbing his walking stick, doing his best to ignore his erect member which was tenting his leather pants. Quickly he scurried away, making Belle worry for a moment that he would once again have his tail caught in the door.

Once it closed and no tail was caught in it, she leaned back, a great smile upon her lips.

This was certainly going to be a great deal of fun…


End file.
